


Mon chouchou

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 在屋檐顶上，一只迁徙的天鹅和一颗开花的卷心菜相遇了，听他们讲一讲，文斯莫克家三少爷和罗罗诺亚家当家的故事（尝试一种新的手法写索香，十九世纪欧洲乡村style，希望您喜欢）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mon chouchou

”天鹅老哥，我知道这很奇怪，一棵卷心菜竟然有名字，还是巴托洛米奥这样复杂的名字“  
“不必担心，巴托老弟，奴家作为天鹅也给自己起了名字，冯克雷，可真是一个好名字哩”  
“冯克雷老哥，我不知道该从何说起，关于为什么我这颗卷心菜会孤零零待在烟囱上，为什么我被打扮得好像一个花枝招展的圣诞树，但我确实只是一颗卷心菜而已”  
天鹅用橘黄色的喙理了理自己洁白的羽毛，昂头悠然答道：  
“巴托老弟，那就请你从头说起，奴家是只无聊的过路天鹅，闲得发慌恰好想听故事”  
卷心菜抖了抖已然发黄的叶子，摇摇晃晃地从自己伸展的叶片上抖落几颗鼠尾草，它于是开始讲述。

“天鹅老哥你有所不知，小弟我可不是一颗普通的卷心菜，可想而知如果我只是一颗普普通通长在地里的卷心菜，又怎么会高高在上待在烟囱顶呢？您知道我以前不在这里，毕竟再与众不同的卷心菜也只有在泥土地里才能发芽生长，我哩，就好巧不巧是那文斯莫克老爷家菜园子里的菜。说到这个文斯莫克老爷，这十里八乡可是无人不知，他祖上是封勋授爵的贵族，甚至和当今的皇帝陛下都有血缘关系哩。只不过几百年来人丁凋落子孙不孝，到文斯莫克老爷这代已经大不如前，但好歹郡里还有300英亩的土地，加上七七八八的祖上余荫，也算富甲一方的豪绅。这文斯莫克老爷不到十六岁就娶了隔壁镇镇长的千金，文斯莫克夫人可以说是远近闻名的美人，只可惜体弱多病，在给老爷生了五个孩子之后，就久病不起一命呜呼了。”  
卷心菜巴托洛米奥晃了晃叶片，像是在擦拭并不存在的泪水。  
“文斯莫克老爷的五个孩子是四男一女，小姐早早许了人家，成年后不久就远嫁他乡了，剩下的三位少爷，也都是‘风华正茂一表人才’”  
“巴托老弟，奴家怎么感觉你的话语里语带讽刺，何况你只说了三位少爷，不知还有一位是什么境况？是否远不如其他三位潇洒风流？”  
“嗐，天鹅老哥您精明老练，小弟话中有话也被您听出来了。文斯莫克老爷的四位少爷都是英俊帅气，高大挺拔，光看外表挑不出一点刺来。只有这三少爷，虽然和几位兄弟一样有副好皮囊，却是个极度奇怪的主，他从小就不像几个兄弟那般喜欢狩猎射击之类的贵族运动，倒是成日里泡在厨房里不知道捣鼓些什么；他也没半点贵族样子总喜欢指派佣人，反而彬彬有礼的过分，连庄园里的擦地女工都怜香惜玉；他还是个多情种子，虽然文斯莫克家自古都是好色之徒，但他却毫无登徒子的样子，对每位女士都有近乎虔诚的骑士作风……老哥您说，文斯莫克家出了这么个怪异之徒，可不是‘家门不幸’嘛？！”  
优雅的天鹅大哥嘎嘎笑了几声，不住摇头回应卷心菜小弟的提问：  
“老弟啊老弟，你这反讽，奴家可是听得一清二楚”  
卷心菜得意地在风中摆了摆叶片，轻咳一声继续他的讲述。  
“就是这么个不学无术的三少爷，偏偏是文斯莫克夫人最宠爱的孩子。嚯，要不是小弟我生来命好是文斯莫克家宅子旁边小菜园里的菜，我大概还没有机会一睹夫人芳容，她生命的最后总喜欢站在窗子边眺望菜园，大概是在看来自她家乡的芦笋和甘蓝，她的父亲每年都会送来一车种在女儿房间旁的菜地里。我就恰恰好对着夫人的窗户，总看见她幽怨又凄楚地伫立在那儿，从早到晚，你道怎么着，她一天中唯一笑的时候就是三少爷来看她。可别说，三少爷虽然不讨老爷欢欣，却是四个少爷里最像夫人的哩，黄头发蓝眼睛，就是比夫人爱笑，夫人大概曾经也是爱笑的，但我见到的都是凄凄婉婉的她。  
夫人在少爷他们还没成年之前就走了，我只是一颗卷心菜，扎根在土里没办法靠自己的力量移动半分，于是我也只能目送装着我们美丽夫人的棺材从我的菜园旁边经过，直直往远处的墓地里前进，那就是死亡的路径。文斯莫克家四位少爷穿着黑色的丧服，每个人的表情都严肃又悲伤，三少爷尤甚，也唯独他在经过菜园时偷偷拔下了几颗芦笋塞进了棺材上的花束里，想必那几株芦笋也随着夫人的棺木一起埋进了土里，当做她多年远离故土的安慰吧。  
夫人走了之后三少爷的日子更不好过了，本来老爷就不喜欢他，当他是抹黑贵族身份的不孝子，三位英明伟岸的贵族兄弟自然也看不起三少爷这个上流社会的怪胎，那段时间要不是大小姐还悄悄照应着，三少爷怕是连平安长大都不能哩。”  
卷心菜摇了摇头，清晨的露珠顺着他干涩的叶片滑落，发出晶莹的微光。他顿了顿，才有力气继续这个苦难的故事。  
“但那之后大小姐就出嫁了，走之前依依不舍地回望了好几次三少爷，大概是担心自己和母亲最疼爱的弟弟会从此无人照顾。看见大小姐在飞驰的马车上探头挥手，连我这个铁石心肠的卷心菜也忍不住流下几滴泪，担心起三少爷接下来的苦日子。事实证明大小姐的担忧是正确的，其他三位少爷对三少爷的欺辱可以说是变本加厉，动辄拳打脚踢，那时候大少爷已经十五岁了，差不多6英尺高的大个头，连希鲁鲁克医生的小猎犬被他踢一脚都能飞出几尺，那一双穿着黑色马靴的大脚就那样一天天对着三少爷的肚子踢下去，凶狠地不留半点兄弟情面，其他两个弟弟也有样学样，一看不顺眼就对着三少爷一顿殴打。可怜三少爷的瘦小身板，哪里能捱得住啊，鼻青脸肿是常态，最严重一次直接昏迷了三天。幸好房子里的仆人都和我这个老卷心菜一样念着三少爷和夫人的好，时常帮忙护着点，但总体而言三少爷那几年的生活，简直是地狱”  
“卷心菜老弟，奴家有点好奇，既然三少爷的日子过得这么可怜，他们的父亲，英明神武的文斯莫克老爷难道没有立立家法，管管家事吗？”  
卷心菜嘁了一声，用不屑的语气回答天鹅老兄的疑问：  
“老哥这就不知了，老爷也巴不得三少爷彻底消失在自己眼前，他可不是夫人那样善良又温柔，而是天天念叨他那点贵族荣光，其他三位少爷虽然飞扬跋扈惹得佣人不快，却恰好符合老爷心里贵族的样子哩，他也不知道贵族是什么样子，反正不是三少爷那和善谦逊的样。那时候三少爷白天被兄弟欺负，晚上还要被父亲语言嘲讽，就喜欢悄悄跑到菜园子里哭，菜园本来是夫人生前和三少爷大小姐一起打理的，现在夫人死了大小姐走了，三少爷也没工夫来锄草施肥，只能偶尔浇浇水，有时候连浇水被父亲兄弟看到了都要给教训一顿，就是这样被剥夺了做饭种菜爱好的三少爷，也只有在夜深人静才会展露最脆弱的一面。被兄弟殴打的时候他没有流过一滴眼泪，却在这时候化作浇灌我们的水哩。”  
“唉，可怜的小男孩”  
“天鹅老兄莫要哭泣，最悲惨的部分已经过去了。三少爷生命中最大的转机刚好也被我这个无所不知的卷心菜目睹了。那天是个爽朗的秋日，三少爷刚过十七岁生日，已经是风度翩翩的俊逸少年了，他好不容易盼到父亲带着三位兄弟外出参加晚宴（丢人现眼的三少爷是没有这个资格的），戴着农用手套给我们的菜园拔草，正给茄子搭架的时候，那个男人就出现了。罗罗诺亚家的小老爷，刚好来文斯莫克的庄园里送柴火，就看见我们三少爷在菜地里侍弄蔬菜。”  
天鹅老哥聚精会神，意识到卷心菜小弟的故事正进行到最精彩的部分。  
“这罗罗诺亚家也曾经是个乡绅，只不过没落的速度比文斯莫克家还要快，到了罗罗诺亚小少爷这里，全家上下完好无恙的农具就只能凑出来三套，却也只是靠一个铲一个耙一个犁，罗罗诺亚家少当家的还真就这样把一个家给撑起来了，他身强力壮，一个人就赛五个人的劳力，又吃苦耐劳有头脑，没多久就承包了文斯莫克家半块林场，日子越过越好。这罗罗诺亚家小少爷虽然身份低微，但也是个极为倔强高傲的人，平生最看不起那些拿腔拿调的贵族，还时不时出言斥责，要不是他做事确实麻利有一套，老爷想必早就把他给炒了。  
那是罗罗诺亚家的第一次见我们三少爷，看他穿的朴素平凡，以为是文斯莫克家新雇的小厮，专门打理菜园子的。我们三少爷也是第一次干搭架的活计，笨手笨脚的一下子就惹了身后那个经验丰富的人不快。我就看见罗罗诺亚家的气势汹汹地迎着阳光走过来，他的头发可真绿啊，比我这颗卷心菜的叶片还绿，他走到我们三少爷跟前，凶巴巴地说你这样做根本不对。还没等三少爷反应呢，他就干脆利落地也蹲了下来开始摆弄，不一会功夫就搭出了无比完美的支架，我听见茄子老弟也满足地长舒了一口气。罗罗诺亚家的摆弄完，洋洋得意地对着三少爷笑，还用很欠扁的语气教育三少爷，知道自己哪错了吧黄毛小子，把三少爷气的啊，直接就动脚踢了过去。嗐，也亏得这几年被几个兄弟欺负，三少爷的踢人的功夫也是大有长进，直把罗罗诺亚家的小子踢倒在地，那小子的表情真是非常好笑，气愤又震惊，懵的半句话也说不出来。三少爷毫不示弱地反驳，说罗罗诺亚家的小少爷就是个绿色卷心菜。天鹅老哥你说我做错了什么，就这样被比喻成别人的头发了。  
一来二去不打不相识，三少爷就这样和罗罗诺亚家的小少爷熟稔上了，两人年纪相仿爱好也相似，都喜欢摆弄一亩三分地里那些事，我们这个小小菜园也被他们整饬的越来越好，生机勃勃。三少爷从佣人口中得知罗罗诺亚家时常驳斥虚荣上流社会的事，更是对罗罗诺亚家小少爷有了几分惺惺相惜的知己之情，但他俩性格都爱犯冲，三天两回就要吵上几次，吵着吵着就要追着打起来，追着追着就滚到了不远处的芒草田了，那芒草好高好高，高到我这个矮小的卷心菜看不清他们在干什么，他们大概是在打架吧，毕竟终于起身的时候两个人身上都很狼狈，三少爷还总捂着腰杆脚步踉跄，想必是被罗罗诺亚家的混小子狠狠踢了屁股。”  
“三少爷也不敢和罗罗诺亚讲自己其实是文斯莫克家三少爷，一来老爷最讨厌三少爷和旁人提起自己身份，嫌他丢脸，二来三少爷也害怕自己说了对方会恨屋及乌，和自己不似以前那么友好了。唉，你不知道三少爷一有心事就喜欢大半夜跑到菜地里和我们倾诉，我那时候每晚听他和罗罗诺亚家小少爷的事情，耳朵都快磨出老茧了。但我们只是蔬菜，没法和少爷交谈，所以只能看着月光下少爷羞赧又为难的脸，噗簌簌晃动叶子以示迎合。”  
“但事情总有败露的时候，我那天正打着盹，阳光晒得暖洋洋，三少爷刚处理好杂事在菜园子里等着罗罗诺亚家的小子来，就看见那小子气势汹汹地走了过来。我们三少爷忙活了大半天在厨房里做的牛尾汤和烤饼，刚献宝式地送上去，就被那个不识好歹的家伙丢落在我身旁，把我这个老卷心菜吓醒了，我听见罗罗诺亚家的斥责我们少爷不告诉自己他的真实身份，说我们少爷是个专门看笑话的撒谎精，不是我说，你也没问过啊；他俩又吵了起来，但这次没有滚到草丛里，我瞥见三少爷的眼睛湿漉漉的，红通通的，看着我都心疼，却只引发那个绿头发混小子更大的怒火。他不听我们三少爷任何或哀求或强硬的解释，只是口不择言的连一些羞于启齿的粗话都说出来了，天鹅老哥，我卷心菜也是有风度有道德的，为了我家三少爷的名誉，也恕我不能在此复述。他们吵着吵着我就看见三少爷要拉那小子的手，却被对方狠心甩开了，罗罗诺亚走了，三少爷蹲在地上吃沾着泥土的烤饼，一边吃一边抹眼泪。”  
天鹅大哥叹了口气，似乎是在惋惜故事里两位曾经亲昵的挚友分崩离析的过程，卷心菜也叹了口气，而后缓缓开口继续：  
“打那之后三少爷的精神就一日不如一日了，面对讨人厌的兄弟也不似以前那样坚强勇猛好像怎么打也不服气，而是每日蔫蔫的，连几个仗势欺人的兄弟也没兴趣惹他了。文斯莫克家老好人的厨师长哲夫——也是所有佣人里和三少爷关系最好的一个，有时候我看他俩更像父子——为了帮助三少爷脱离这个不对劲的状态，生拉硬拽瞒着老爷带他去首都参加了一次厨艺大赛，三少爷虽然精神不济，但一出手那是技惊四座，直接就把冠军奖杯捧了回来。我本想着默默无闻的三少爷终于给文斯莫克家争光了一次，该获得父亲的小小赞美了吧，您猜怎样，文斯莫克老爷在看到奖杯的那瞬间暴跳如雷，直接拿着他的马鞭抽了三少爷十几鞭子，把三少爷后背抽的鲜血淋漓，在床上养了大半个月还没好全。我那时候多担心三少爷就这样衰败下去，他的状态实在太吓人了，脸色苍白瘦骨嶙峋，背上的伤更是触目惊心，老卷心菜我都怀疑他撑不过那个冬天。眼看着三少爷的身体越来越差，我们这一菜园子的老伙计都愁的长草，没有人管三少爷，也没有人管我们。就在一筹莫展的时候，那个人又来了。他踏着一层薄雪回到了阔别许久的菜园，我发现他左眼上多了一道疤，整个人变得更加肃杀凌厉。罗罗诺亚家的小子在看到三少爷时眼眶就红了，虽然只有那么短短一下子，又怎么能逃过我这个聪明伶俐卷心菜的眼睛哩？他颤抖地抱住了瘦弱不堪的三少爷，不住念叨着对不起，虽然三少爷没有回答，但我知道冬天过去了，最难熬的日子已经结束了，三少爷的眼睛里在那一刻突然就有光了。”  
像是真正经历了一个人一生那样，天鹅老兄忍不住哭了出来，为苦尽甘来的两个年轻人，也为这精彩万分的故事。  
“然后呢？他们私奔了吗？”  
“不，没有呢亲爱的天鹅大哥，我还没说到为什么我会在这高高的烟囱上呢。那之后春天来了，天气变得十分暖和，罗罗诺亚家的小子每天都会来看我们家三少爷，原来他杳无音信的时间里去了远方的战场，他骁勇善战战功显赫，已经加官进爵衣锦还乡了，虽然罗罗诺亚家的小少爷在说这些话的时候总是骄傲又快乐，像是要把快乐也分给我们三少爷，三少爷却总会心疼地抚摸他那只在战争里失去的眼睛，变得更加闷闷不乐。比起名声财富我更想要你平安无事，我想三少爷眼睛里的忧伤是这个意思。每每看到三少爷的表情，感受到三少爷的手指在自己脸上拂拭，罗罗诺亚家的小少爷就会变得沉默，一瞬间，他们就又消失在芒草地里了”  
“春天要过去的时候文斯莫克家四个少爷就都过了二十岁，是时候给他们找门当户对的妻子了，特别是老爷最看重的三位少爷，为了他们的亲事老爷可以说是焦头烂额，最后大少爷和菲克伯爵家的女儿定了亲，二少爷要去领国迎娶农场主颇尔家的四女儿，四少爷娶了百德老爷的千金，至于我们三少爷，似乎是被完全遗忘了。但三少爷好像很开心父亲把自己忘了这码事，每天和罗罗诺亚家的小子侍弄菜园、钻研厨艺，趁文斯莫克家因为几门婚事忙得兵荒马乱的时候，在自己那一方小天地里乐得自在。三少爷的厨艺越来越好了，虽然我没有吃过，但罗罗诺亚家的小少爷作为小白鼠可足足被养胖了一圈。”  
“‘山治，你也是文斯莫克家的一员，你的婚事也是不能耽误了’，我听见老爷厉声对三少爷训话，手里还攥着自己的马鞭。‘不，父亲，我不会娶任何人的，从今天起，我就不再是文斯莫克家的一员’，马鞭划破空气的声音落入我的耳朵，我默默为三少爷捏了一把汗。还没待我了解三少爷到底被打得多重，第二天一早，代替三少爷来照顾我们的柯婕特就带来了噩耗，三少爷，被软禁了，直到老爷给他定下一门亲事为止，他都不能出那个房间。至于闻讯赶来的罗罗诺亚，也被礼貌地拦在大门外面，我们只能远远地隔着栅栏，诉说对他的渴求：你要不是快点来，我们三少爷就要随便娶一个不知道从哪来的女人了！”  
“结果那天晚上罗罗诺亚家的小子就带着撬锁工具来了，他悄悄翻过栅栏来到了囚禁三少爷的谷仓前，铁链被钳断的清脆声响在寂静的夜里更加鲜明，重见天日的三少爷看到门前姗姗来迟的罗罗诺亚家小子，沉吟半晌打了他一个耳光，而后，他们在明亮的月光下嘴对嘴亲了起来，嗐，说着我还有点害羞，这次没有芒草遮盖，我总算是看清了他们在干什么。罗罗诺亚家的小子小声问三少爷要不要一起逃走，三少爷却摇了摇头，他们用我听不清楚的细小声音交谈了些什么，罗罗诺亚家的小少爷就提着他的工具箱走了，他在翻过栅栏的时候对着谷仓招了招手，我看见三少爷也向他挥手，原来恋人之间的笑容是这样可爱，甜到我这颗老卷心菜的芯子都泛上甜来。”  
“三少爷继续被关着，我们一群蔬菜在田里忧心忡忡，万一罗罗诺亚家那小子直接跑了，三少爷娶了个又丑又凶的女人该怎么办，那我们的未来想必也是一片黯淡。那天我也正在发着愁，和隔壁茄子老弟长吁短叹我们颠沛的命运，就听见一阵悦耳的小号从前门传来，气派庄严的十余辆马车，拉车的马都是全身上下挑不出一丝杂毛的纯种白马，乳白色的车上系着鲜红的缎带，玫瑰和满天星组成的花束闪耀着璀璨的光芒。这是一排婚车，我看见罗罗诺亚家的小子衣冠楚楚地从第一辆车上跳了下来，他穿着一件白色的西装，很是有模有样，就是表情有些紧张，他那张原本有些可怕的脸透了几分傻气。  
‘文斯莫克老爷，请把您的三儿子文斯莫克山治，嫁给我，我罗罗诺亚索隆，发誓会一辈子对他好，至死不渝’，他一番话震惊四座，何况那时候其他三位少爷的亲家刚好在府中做客，罗罗诺亚家小少爷表情严肃，看不出他在开玩笑，文斯莫克老爷刚想打个哈哈把人送出去免得在亲家面前丢脸，就听见他背后传来了自己最头痛的三儿子的声音  
‘父亲，我已经决定这一生非罗罗诺亚就不结婚了，您要是不同意，我们今天就死在你面前。’ 我们三少爷也穿着雪白的西服，庄严地站在了老爷的身后，他掏出了刚从厨房里拿的菜刀，在脖子边比划着，可惜我们二少爷较弱的未婚妻，在看到菜刀的那一刻就晕倒了。眼见情势无法收拾，老爷的脸色越来越难看，就这样僵持着，他突然阴险的笑了。他说好，但婚礼要按传统的办，可不能草草了事。我知道我们老爷已经疯掉了，他在比自己和战争英雄罗罗诺亚，哪个更加丢脸。  
但罗罗诺亚家的小子只是颔了颔首，干脆答应了。他那十几辆漂亮崭新的马车原封未动的开了回去，我们的三少爷还是被困在那个狭小漆黑的谷仓里。到了商量好的时间，我从凌晨就开始翘首以盼，终于在旭日东升时看见那十几辆马车从尘土滚滚的大道上迅驰而来，一样的白西装，一样的路线，只不过道路两旁挤满了看热闹的人。罗罗诺亚家的当家，炙手可热的上层新贵，竟然要娶一个男人，还是鼎鼎有名的文斯莫克家的三少爷。围观群众窃窃私语隐隐嘲笑，却没有动摇罗罗诺亚半分，他笔挺的站在那里，眉眼中有毫不退让的坚毅，那瞬间我突然就彻底认可了他娶我们家少爷。全体仆人‘沆瀣一气’，用其他三位少爷结婚时都没有的热情和干劲把婚宴办的热热闹闹，主菜是三少爷亲自做的，被美食收买的路人舆论开始偏移，三少爷是个多么好的人啊，这样的人怎么会配不上前途明亮的罗罗诺亚，当三少爷和罗罗诺亚家当家的在众目睽睽之下向牧师宣誓，并亲吻彼此的时候，他们无法骗人的深情眼神让所有人彻底信服了，只要有爱，其他算些什么？两个英俊潇洒的翩翩男子，吸引了所有人艳羡祝福的目光，我这颗老卷心菜看着心爱的少爷突然就长这么大又获得了幸福，也忍不住大哭出来哭掉了好几片叶子。  
但我们满盘输尽的老爷还没有死心，他最后的方法就是寄希望于那么点玄妙的传统，在我们这婚礼之后，要从新娘家里的菜园挖一株卷心菜，种到新郎家的烟囱顶上，如果这颗卷心菜枝繁叶茂开花发芽，就预示着这对新人会多子多福和和美美；如果卷心菜很快凋零，这对新人就会劳燕分飞，家宅不宁。文斯莫克老爷阴笑着扫视菜园，我们每颗卷心菜都被他闪电般的目光扫射的瑟瑟发抖，良久，他指着我说道：‘就这颗吧’，诚然，我已经是颗老掉的卷心菜了，我已经在这个菜地里活了一轮又一轮，送走迎接了许多亲朋好友，但就这样赤裸裸地被挑出来，我还是心有不服。佣人们心中一涩，把我这颗‘已经没救’的老卷心菜挖了出来提到了篮子里，我只好和伙伴们挥手告别。我不敢看三少爷的脸，我知道老爷只是存心不祝福他们的婚姻，但三少爷的表情坦然自若，他好像在说，没事，我相信你。在那一刻，我的天鹅老哥，我这颗老卷心菜突然焕发出无穷的力量，我一定要开花，一定要比其他所有卷心菜长得还高还靓，一定要让三少爷和罗罗诺亚获得世界上最完美的幸福……这就是为什么我会在这里，天鹅老哥”  
天亮了，即将继续飞行的南渡天鹅终于听完了这个漫长的故事，他心满意足，被故事中美好浪漫的感情打动，他用自己的羽翼拭了拭眼角的泪水，组织语言评价卷心菜小弟的讲述。  
“这是个很美很美的故事，谢谢你，巴托小弟，你真是世界上最独一无二最金光闪闪的一颗卷心菜”  
卷心菜巴托洛米奥了然于胸的点了点头，他开了紫色花朵的硕大头颅显得有些笨重。  
“再见了，天鹅老哥，谢谢你听我这颗老卷心菜讲这么长的故事，祝你一路顺风”  
天鹅洁白的身躯消失在第一束晨曦里，卷心菜闭上眼睛打着盹，在高高的烟囱上面，他耳边响起了每天都会重复的熟悉声音。  
“绿藻头，起床了。”  
“再陪我睡一会”  
“啊，喂！你别抱我抱得那么紧我陪你一会就好了……”  
声音渐渐低下去，是爱人在清晨时耳鬓厮磨的爱语，开花的卷心菜嘴角泛起笑意，他知道他会守护着这对爱侣，长长久久，永世不灭。


End file.
